Thalico?
by Team.di.Angelo
Summary: This is a story about Nico and Thalia have a rumor spread about them and how they react to it. The author's note really says it all, though. :) Hope you like it! Only thing that belongs to me is the idea and the writing.


**Hey there! I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been working on this story for over a year, well, thinking about it. Anyways, this is kind of an anti-Thalico fic,****because I love Nico.****Anyways, Thalia did not join the Hunters and this is between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. As always, this is pretty OOC for the people. I'm sorry, guys, I'm just not Rick! I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) Mr. Rick Riordan**

* * *

_**THALICO?**_

**Nico's POV**

One day, Thalia and I were hanging out around camp. So, I put my arm around her and she looked at me.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" she joked.

"Yeah, because I secretly have a crush on you." I said sarcastically.

She laughed as I cracked a smile.

Suddenly I heard some whispering. I turned around and I saw three or four Aphrodite girls huddling in a circle, glancing at me. I abruptly removed my arm and shoved my hands into my pockets. The Aphrodite girls immediately started giggling and I knew that couldn't be good.

That night at dinner I sat by myself as usual. I heard some more whispering, very _loud_ whispering; and saw that almost the entire Aphrodite Cabin was listening in and whispering this time. They kept looking over at me and every time one of them did, I gave them my famous death glare. Each immediately looked away. Works like a charm.

The next day I was sparring with Connor Stoll- or was it Travis? Well, either way, I was sparring with one of them and they kept trying to make conversation. Finally, once they ran out of things to bug me about, they asked me, "So, how's Thalia?"

I stopped and said, "I don't know, I don't ask her about feelings. Ask her yourself!"

He looked at me with his all-knowing smile and walked away snickering, leaving me standing there alone and confused. I walked away, and I was too busy wondering what that mischievous Stoll brother was talking about that I bumped into someone.

"Whoa, sorry," I apologized.

The girl looked at me. Is it bad I can't remember her name?

"Watch it!" She glared at me. "Look where you're going! Were you too busy thinking about Thalia?" she mocked me in a baby voice.

"No! Why is everyone asking me about Thalia?"

The girl just laughed and walked away. What rumor is spreading around now? All of a sudden Thalia came up to me.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked her.

"Ugh! All of camp! They all think we're together!"

"Aww, isn't that cute?"a voice said.

We looked towards them. It was one of those Aphrodite chicks who saw us the other day.

"Thalia brings little Nico out of his shell, how sweet! I just love Thalico." She skipped away.

"What's Thalico?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh my gods, boys _are_ stupid. It's our 'couple name'." she explained. "You know, Thalia plus Nico equals Thalico."

This was too much. I was officially PO'd at those three Aphrodite girls. I stormed off to my cabin.

Around noon I heard yet another knock on my door.

"No, Thalia and I are _NOT_together! Get outta here!" I yelled at whoever it was.

"Well, if you insist." said a certain son of Poseidon.

I opened the door and let him in.

"So, what's this whole 'Thalico' thing about?" Percy asked.

"Some stupid fan-girl fantasy," I guessed, "All I know is yesterday Thalia and I were walking around camp when those stupid Aphrodite girls started gossiping. And now everyone believes Thalia and I are together," I paused, "Well, except you."

"And Annabeth." Percy added. Ahh, yes, he _had_ to include his girlfriend. "It'll be fine, I'm sure it'll go away. As fast as rumors spread around here, I'm sure this won't last too much longer. I mean who _cares_ about your love life?" He received a glare for that. "Err, uh, well, see ya."

I fell backwards onto my bed and groaned, "Whatever."

I went on as if it was a normal day. I ignored everyone, like always, but they didn't seem to care, still staring at me. Pretty soon I got too ticked off by everyone that I confronted them. I explained that we were not together and that I didn't like her as anything but a friend. I spotted Thalia in the gathering crowd.

"Then why did you put your arm around her?" asked some camper.

"Because I was fooling around and we were joking! Can't friends just joke around once in a while?" I started to get angrier by the second. There was a moment of silence through the crowd. "We aren't and will not _ever_ date each other." I announced. "We do _not_ love each other and we are _not_ dating!"My voice rang out as everything grew silent, "I think we're done here."

With that, I walked off to my cabin to scream in a pillow.

I heard a knock at the door and I groaned, "Go away, Percy. I've already listened to your brilliant input on my life."

"Uhh, actually it's me," I heard Thalia's voice.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Percy likes to but into my personal life…. So, what happened after I left?"

She sat down next to me on the bed. "Well, I didn't stay much longer, but most people resumed whispering again after a few seconds."

I sighed, "Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow…."

The next day; how do I explain it? It was… interesting. Well, Thalia and I started hanging out again. We were talking a bit, but I wasn't really paying too much attention. I just kept thinking that everyone was staring at us. It made me extremely uncomfortable and my temper was rising.

"I still think they're going out," a girl whispered not quiet enough that I couldn't hear.

That blew it.

"You know what?!" I turned around and walked straight up to her. It took all the self-control I had to not pull out my sword and start some serious damage. "Why don't you people understand that we were telling the truth? Why do you just _have_ to assume things? I may be the son of Hades, but that doesn't mean I'm the prince of all sins and lies and whatnot!" I started to yell, being little more vocal than I usually am, "Why don't you shut up until you hear it from us?"

I looked back at Thalia. A crowd had formed once again. She stood there watching me like everyone else, letting me do the talking.

"We've been hearing a lot from you, but what's Thalia's point of view?" asked a brave soul.

My hand instinctively went to my sword, but I didn't draw it before looking at Thalia. Everyone looked towards her. She had her face turned away from me. She looked like she was- no, it couldn't be. Thalia doesn't cry.

I spoke up. "I'm sure Thalia's reaction is the same as mine."

She snapped her head towards me. "Just shut up." She said, tears in her eyes. She didn't yell, she didn't whisper. She just said it; and she said it to me.

She continued, "You have always been the one who talks and you don't even wonder how I feel about it?"

"Well, you never spoke up!"

"You never gave me a chance to!" She snapped back at me.

The crowd shifted uncomfortably as the drama increased.

"We just gave you a chance. Besides, why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't sure about it yesterday."

"Well, then, what do you think?"

She exhaled and spoke to everyone this time. "I agree with Nico," She announced, "I don't understand why you make such a big deal about us maybe being together. It wasn't like this for any other couple! Besides it doesn't even matter because obviously he doesn't like me enough to be his girlfriend, so, goodbye." When that was said, Thalia walked away.

I was stunned. Thalia had really liked me, and I just didn't even think if she felt the same way I did. My multiple speeches replayed in my mind and I started to regret some of the things I had said. It's not like I didn't like her, she's a great friend, well, one of my only friends, but I just don't like her that way.

A few people in the crowd urged me to go after her, but I just walked back to my cabin. I needed to think.

Over the next few days Thalia and I ignored each other. I started feeling more and more alone, like a child of Hades should. I don't belong here; these people don't understand me and they never will.

As Percy had said would happen, everyone moved onto another topic of conversation for everyone to whisper and obsess about. There was no more whispering, no more stealing glances. When I walked by, people averted their eyes and kept a safe distance, as they should. You don't want to be too close to a moody son of Hades.

In the end, Thalia and I made up, and her feelings for me went away. We no longer hang out or walk together around Camp Half Blood alone, but we still talk. I think I'm starting to find my place here, well, as well as I can being the child of my dad. I'm rarely at camp anymore, but I haven't forgotten about what happened.

No one has forgotten about _THALICO_.

* * *

**I kinda feel bad for Thalia now... Well, I'm not good with romance. Anyways I hope you liked it! Also, yes, I'm sure Nico, and maybe even Thalia, probably would have had a more colorful and creative vocabulary than I have; but I'm sorry, but I don't swear. Anyways, I'm excited to hear what you thought of this! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
